The present invention relates to a touch screen, in particular to a static eliminating method for a touch screen.
As the capacitive touch screen itself is adapted to the changing of the environment, the datum value of the touch screen will change correspondingly to be adapted to the current touch environment. In the abnormal circumstance of static impact, the problems are usually found at parts of the touch screen software weak in resistance to static impact. For example, touch information is infinitely reported to the application layer as if a finger always presses an area, which causes no response to normal finger touch. This is the non-function phenomenon occurring on the touch screen. In addition, due to static impact, the I2C communication time sequence of the touch screen malfunctions. I2C communication failure also can cause non-function of the touch screen.